Las Cuatro Estaciones
by Ale-chan
Summary: La relación de Milo y Camus transitando por las cuatro estaciones. Al igual que el año, nosotros iniciaremos por la primavera. Yaoi.


**Primavera**

Un largo y agudo chillido me despertó. Éste me obligó a sentarme sobre el pasto y a mirar a mi alrededor. Mis músculos se contrajeron, listos para defenderse de lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de atacarme, y mis ojos se entrecerraron para afinar mi visión en el púrpura crepúsculo ateniense.

De nuevo se escuchó aquel chillido, seguido por el crujir de varias ramas y el ligero aleteo de un ave. Segundos después, un pequeño búho voló desde la copa del árbol que, desde hace unas cuantas horas, vigilaba mi lectura. El animal ululó nuevamente antes de desaparecer en la distancia. Sintiéndome algo torpe por alterarme tanto por un simple animal, levanté mi libro del suelo y acomodé mi cabello lo mejor que pude.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Atenas mi maestro le pareció bien darme una tarde libre. Honestamente, no estaba muy seguro qué hacer con ese tiempo, así que decidí hacer lo que más disfrutaba: leer en la biblioteca del Templo de Acuario. No obstante, mi maestro insistió en que saliera a tomar aire fresco. Comentó que estaba entrenando demasiado duro y que debía relajarme un poco. Quise explicarle que el único modo en el que podría relajarme era estudiando en aquel callado lugar, pero mi maestro no quiso escucharme.

—No te puedes pasar toda la vida leyendo y entrenando —dijo—. No te vendría mal hacer amigos. Si crees que puedes pasar el resto de tu vida sin depender de otras personas, estás muy equivocado.

Al darme cuenta de que no tendría opción, fingí obedecerle. Afortunadamente, tuve la oportunidad de contrabandear un libro hasta mi lugar de descanso. Elegí un claro cercano al río. El lugar era tranquilo y callado, con un torcido olivo para protegerme de los rayos del sol. Además, el aire fresco y el murmullo del agua lo hacían aún mejor que la fría y húmeda biblioteca del Templo de Acuario. Sin embargo, el sereno rincón no era tan indicado para la lectura; me quedé dormido por tanto tiempo que las cortas sombras de mediodía se convirtieron en una difusa y extensa penumbra.

Después de un tiempo, me alisté para regresar a los Doce Templos; me puse en pie y sacudí el lodo y pasto adheridos a mi pantalón. En ese instante, un nuevo ruido llamó mi atención: se trató de un insistente chapoteo no muy lejos de mí. El ruido del agua se intercalaba por momentos con una aguda risilla.

Curioso, seguí el origen de aquel sonido y no tardé en encontrarme con el aprendiz de Escorpio manoteando y pataleando en el río. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, pero, de vez en cuando, sumergía su cabeza por unos segundos para luego emerger con una nueva risotada.

Estaba a punto de alejarme del ruidoso niño cuando éste atrapó un pez plateado tan largo como su cabeza. El aprendiz lo lanzó a la orilla del río, donde el desesperado animal alcanzó a dar varios coletazos que lo llevaron saltando hasta mis pies. El niño debió percatarse de mi presencia en ese momento, pues, de golpe, desaparecieron sus risas y sus chapoteos.

—Eso es mío —advirtió cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, no porque me sintiera intimidado, sino porque temía que el pescado continuara escurriéndose hacia mí.

—Es muy tarde para pescar —señalé, mientras contenía una mueca de disgusto.

El niño salió del río para mostrarme su enlodada y desarreglada ropa de entrenamiento.

Se paró frente a mí, reclamando su presa con la mirada.

—Tú no sabes nada de los peces —presuntuoso, señaló la luna con su dedo índice—. Lo mejor es pescar durante la luna llena —entonces, su uña se tornó rojiza y puntiaguda. El niño aprovechó su recién formado aguijón para atravesar a la pobre criatura que hasta hace unos cuantos segundos aún se removía sobre el pasto.

No pude contener mi disgusto por más tiempo. Ciertamente, no me consideraba un amante de los animales, pero el claro placer que brillaba en los ojos del aprendiz mientras examinaba a su víctima me produjo escalofríos.

—De cualquier manera, tu forma de pescar es tonta; te mueves tanto que los asustarás a todos.

Pronto me di cuenta de que cometí un error al mencionar su torpeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me lanzó una mirada tan amenazante tuve que retroceder con nerviosismo, atento al momento en el que el niño me lanzara un ataque.

—Es más divertido cuando están asustados —respondió con voz monótona y seria—: nadan más rápido y se esconden entre las rocas. ¿Qué gracia tiene si no saben ni qué los mató? Es mejor cuando creen que pueden escapar.

Parpadeé varias veces, apenas creyéndome las extrañas palabras que salían del muchacho. ¿Cuántos años podía tener? ¿Siete? Un niño de mi edad no debería andar por ahí diciendo cosas como salidas del Paraíso Perdido.

—Buscando en el bien modos de hacer el mal…

Murmuré aquellas palabras sin darme cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Te dejaré pescar.

Di media vuelta para alejarme del extraño niño, pero una firme mano me detuvo. Rompí el contacto inmediatamente, indispuesto a que el aprendiz me tratara de un modo tan despectivo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sin más—. No te había visto antes.

Arrugué la nariz con molestia. ¿Nunca me había visto antes? ¡Desde hacía meses que ambos vivíamos en las Doce Casas! ¡Más de una vez nos cruzamos en la entrada del Coliseo! Era imposible que ese muchacho no me hubiera visto antes.

—¿Nunca? Entonces creo que necesitas lentes.

El aprendiz exhaló gravemente y apretó con fuerza el pescado que aún llevaba entre las manos.

—Soy Camus —continué, esperando con eso disipar su enojo—, aspirante a Acuario.

Mi plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba. En ese instante, algo se calmó en sus ojos y sus facciones se suavizaron. El niño soltó el pescado y me ofreció su mano derecha.

—¿Acuario? No sabía. Yo soy de Escorpio, soy Milo.

Ignoré su mano, adrede. De ningún modo me acercaría a los dedos que acababan de ensartar a un pobre pez. Muy a mi pesar, el niño no esperó a recibir mi saludo y él mismo se estiró hacia mi mano, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de limpiar mi humedecida mano en mis ropas.

—¿Acabas de llegar? Aún hablas chistoso. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué hablan ahí? Yo no tuve que aprender nada cuando llegué, pero Saga dice que debería estudiar otras cosas. ¿Es difícil aprender?

Milo habló con tanta rapidez que sólo atiné a recordar su primera pregunta.

—De hecho, ya llevo medio año aquí —confesé, esperando hacerlo sentir culpable por no percatarse de mi existencia hasta esa noche.

Mi plan estuvo lejos de tener éxito.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a tus cejas?!

Instintivamente, cubrí mis ojos con las manos.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo nada? Tienen un piquito. ¿Te golpeaste o algo? ¿Dolió?

—Claro que no, así nací. Yo no me burlo de tu uña pintada.

La voz del niño corrió nuevamente por el claro, aguda y repentina como el ulular que me había despertado.

—Eres gracioso. Creo que no te vi porque no conozco a tu maestro. ¿No usa su Armadura? Mi maestro dice que un Santo de Oro siempre debe de usar su Armadura, pero que no todos lo hacen. ¿Conoces a Saga? Él siempre la usa. Mi maestro dice que es muy fuerte. ¡Algún día seré como él!

Para esas alturas, ya había descubierto que de nada servía contestarle. Milo hablaba tanto que no sólo se bastaba con hacer preguntas, también disfrutaba de responderse a sí mismo.

—¿Quieres pescar conmigo?

Entré en pánico, sabiendo que de ningún modo debía permitirle que tomara esa decisión por mí.

—No puedo. Me ensuciaría y mi maestro me reprendería.

—¿Reprendería? —rió nuevamente—. Hablas chistoso.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que dice cosas raras y tortura a los peces.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Milo se alzó de hombros y de nuevo dirigió su atención al río.

—Quiero sacar al menos otros dos. Cuando vea a tu maestro le pediré permiso para que pesques conmigo.

En un principio pensé pedirle que no se tomara la molestia, pero después recordé que seguramente a mi maestro le agradaría que socializara con alguien más. Quizá de esa forma podría quitármelo de encima. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que el aprendiz de Escorpio fuese precisamente la mejor de las compañías.

Miré en silencio, mientras Milo se sumergía nuevamente en el agua y rebuscaba alguna víctima entre las algas y rocas.

Aquella noche de primavera yo acepté que el aprendiz de Escorpio entrara a mi vida. La semilla se había sembrado y, al igual que con los árboles, las estaciones transitarían por nuestra relación: a veces cálida y llena de vida; otras fría y desencantada.

Cambiante, pero siempre lista para florecer de nuevo.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Antes que nada, una disculpa por el título tan poco original. Este fic fue hecho para el evento homónimo en el foro Saint Seiya Yaoi y abarcará todo el año. Como soy floja, en lugar de hacer varios fics para cada estación, sólo haré uno para cada una de ellas, a lo largo de los cuales veremos los cambios en la relación de estos dos. Es por eso que me pareció indicado dejar ese ambiguo título.  
Y... originalmente Milo había cazado un cangrejo y éste se había escapado para morder a Camus, despertándolo de su sueño, pero no me imaginé un cangrejo de agua dulce en el Santuario así que preferí cambiarlo a algo más nativo, oséase el búho.

Siguiendo el canon, los niños deberían de tener entr años, pero aún para ser Santos hablaban muy elegantiosamente así que preferí dejarlos un poco mayores.

Usualmente vemos a un Milo bastante extrovertido y esta vez quise hacer algo diferente: un niño orgulloso, pero reservado que sólo gastaría su saliva con personas que él considerara dignas. Ciertamente él no se rebajaría con hablar con un aprendiz que no fuese de oro. Claro, una vez que agarra la confianza no hay quien lo calle, pero en un principio ni siquiera es fácil llamar su atención. El niño sólo le prestaría atención a Saga, a su maestro y, por supuesto, a él mismo.

Nuevamente este fic que beteado por la fabulantástica Afrodita de Escorpio. n.n

¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!  
XD Ahí los veo dentro de 3 meses cuando vaya terminando verano.


End file.
